Stay With Me
by SparkyStarZ-13
Summary: After an unlikly meeting at a movie theater, it seems fate has brough a saviour for our poor Dawn... - Found this while I was cleaning up my computer files. *Pearlshipping
1. Chapter 1

Stay With Me SsZ-13

**AN: Heyyo! I can't quite remember when I wrote this, but this afternoon I was cleaning out my files on my old computer, and found this! I think I might have written it before I found FanFiction… I kinda left it the way it was, cause, it's about 2 in the morning right now in Australia and its very, very cold in this room, so it isn't really the time to be editing. Excuse any gramma or spelling mistakes, I have a feeling it might be worse in this fic then any or my others… Also, not as creative in my opinion as usual.**

**But either way, I hope you like it!**

**NOTE: Language, and mild adultive themes here.**

**Roll `em!**

**--**

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I screamed as the boy stood in front of me, drenched in Coke.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. "No harm done." Was this guy serious? I just spilt my large cup of Coke all over him and he says… _No harm done?_

If someone ever did that to me, I can guarantee that would be the _last _thing I would say.

"Here…" I said, wiping the Coke with my serviette.

"Thanks." He smiled. "I'm Ash by the way." He beamed.

"Dawn." I smiled.

"Nice t meet 'cha." He winked. I blushed, but he didn't notice. What he did notice was the ticket in my hand…

"Hey, what are you planning on watching?"

"Oh, uh, Avatar."

"Cool! Us too!" He said, signalling his friends. "Is it just you?"

"Uhh… no." I looked back at my friend May; who was laughing hysterically… "It's me that clown over there..." I said with a sweatdrop.

"He laughed. Wow how he had a cute smile… "Did you guys wanna watch it with us?"

"Sure." I beamed.

"Awesome." He winked, walking back to his mates. I felt a blush creep on my cheeks again, and I think he saw!

"HAHAHA! OH GOD! THAT WAS FREAKIN HILARIOUS!" I snorted. "How could you not see him?! He was right in front of you!"

"Oh shut up!" I barked. "And I did see him!"

"Yes, but you were too star-struck to see he was walking in your direction!" May stated, gripping her gut in laughter.

"I was not! I… I… Oh forget it…"But my defeat only made her laugh harder… "Anyway, he invited us to see Avatar with him." All of a sudden I was interrogated.

"What's his name?"

"Is he mice?"

"How old is he?"

"What's he like?"

"Are his friends nic-"

"I DON'T KNOW!" She continued to laugh. "Lets just… watch the movie."

"Yeah his friends are cute!" May said, winking at one of his mates.

"Yeah yeah… what boy isn't to you?" I think I might have hit a nerve…

"Hmph!" Yup, hit a nerve.

We walked inside the cinema, and straight away he saw me.

"Hey Dawn!" He shouted, and I got some stares from the audience. "Over here! I saved you a seat!"

"Hehe. _I saved __**you **__a seat? _How romantic." May giggled.

"Quiet you..." I hissed.

We walked over to them and Ash was smiling widely at me. _He's so damn cute…_

The first 10 mins of the movie was quite awkward… to me anyway. But he seemed pretty calm. He gave me some of his popcorn and chocolate, but made sure his coke was on the other side of me…just incase.

After about an hour, I felt his hand touch mine. It was light, and quick, but it sent shivers down my spin. I looked at him, and he seemed to have a scared look on his face, like I was going to bite him for touching me. So, with all the courage I could muster, I took his hand lightly in mine. I thought I was going to faint with all the blood in my head, even he was blushing…how cute.

But then it came to the… 'exotic' part of the movie, and we looked at each other and snatched our hands away.

Damn…

But by the end of the movie he took his arm off my shoulder… I don't quite know when he put it there though… Not that I was complaining.

It was finally getting late; and after walking around in the middle of nowhere for at least an hour…It was time for us to spilt.

Well, most of us…

After winking at me, May hoped on the bus and was on her way home. And Ash's friends made their separate ways home.

But Ash had offered to walk me home. Screw the bus too, my house wasn't _that _far…

"I'm just gonna head to the bathroom…" I said, making my way to the public outhouse.

"Kay." He smiled.

There was a long line of cubicles, and sinks. Not the neatest place…in fact it was discussing… But I really had to go. I walked inside, and started to do my thing… _Clank…Clank…_

I shot my head up to the closed door. Was someone outside?

Clank…Clank…

Ok, someone was defiantly outside. The sound was soft, and faint, but it made my heart thump like clanging metal.

"A-Ash?" I whimpered. Why would he be in here? The girl's room. Was he going to…? No. He didn't seem like the type of guy to even think of doing something as disturbing as that. I hope.

Clank…Clank…

The soft sound of footsteps got louder as they got closer.

Then… They stopped.

I cautiously opened the door. No one. I walked over to the sink to quickly rinse my hands and get out of there…

"Come 'er!" I heard someone shout from behind, right before I felt the strong grip of a seemingly huge man. But he wasn't that big at all. I just felt so small and defenceless. He picked me up with my mouth covered. I struggled, but was soon released as he flung me across the bathroom. My back hit the tiled floor and I hissed in pain. My vision was getting worse and worse by the second, but I could see that of a tall dark figure walk over to me in contrast of the white tiles on the wall and ceiling.

"Eha… What have we here? Stupid sluty girl…" As quickly as he appeared, he bobbed down and pressed me against the wall. I felt his cold hands trail up my sides and under my top as I struggled to breath. He kept one of his gloved hands over my mouth. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. Soon, I felt the denim fabric of my jeans being pulled away from me. The high of legs were getting cold as the chilled air hit them. The stranger's cold hands slid up my thighs.

This can't be happening… This can't be happening…

Suddenly, I felt him remove his hand from my mouth. I didn't have to give it a second thought.

I screamed.

"Fuckin' bitch! That wont help yo-"

"Like shit!" I heard his voice.

Before I knew it, the man was off me in on the floor.

He groaned, lifting himself up. His nose trickling with blood.

"What the hell?" He blurted out in his rough voice.

I saw Ash take a swing, hitting him back down on the floor. "C'mon…" He said surprisingly softly, considering the situation.

He helped me up as I try to get my jeans back up.

I should have been embarrassed, but that was the last thing on my mind.

As I pulled them up, I noticed what he was doing. I though he would be looking down at my uncovered skin. But he wasn't. He kept me up, all while staring at the unconscious man on the floor.

"Ok…" I managed to breath out with a husky voice.

He shot me a look of concern, before leading my outside.

"C'mon… Lets take you home…"

I was so dizzy I could barley stand. I didn't complain though.

"Here…" He said, his back facing me. "Get on."

I blushed a little. But did what he said. I gently placed my arms around his neck, and leaned over him. I felt his warm arms hold me under my legs. Strangely, I felt safe. I had never felt more safe in my like, considering the previous scenario.

"You ok?" He asked. I nodded quietly in response.

"Good," He smiled with relief. "Which way?"

After about an hour, I was finally home. I noticed none of the lights were on, and mum didn't answer the door. I assumed she must be across the road at Sue's.

Ash gently slid me off my back.

"Thank you…" I whispered. He smiled at me.

"Anytime…"

I unlocked the door, and slowly opened it.

"Do yo wanna come inside? You can stay the night if you want…"

He looked at me with a slight look of shock on his face. I assumed it was because after everything that happened, I was going to let him stay. He must have though I'd want to be alone.

"If that's ok…" He smiled.

"C'mon. That's not even half of what I owe you."

"Hey, you don't owe me anything! I'm just glad you're alright."

I smiled softly at him.

"C'mon, it's cold."

I made two hot chocolates as we started to talk. We were up in my room, stilling on my bed and watching a bit of late-night TV.

After a few hours, and mum still hadn't returned, I began to get sleepy. And with new courage, and leaned over to him, and rested on his side as he sat up against the wall. I felt him jump a little, and he looked down at the new weight on his shoulder.

"Please stay," I whispered softly. "I don't wanna be alone tonight…"

After a few seconds, I felt his strong arm wrap around me. He put down his mug, and lifted the covers over me, wrapping both his arms around me this time. I lifted my hand up and clung to his shirt, digging my face into his chest. He pulled me in closer, and held me tight. His warm embrace created a feeling I had never felt before. But it made my head spin.

I lifted my head up, and looked at him. He smiled back down to me. I loved that smile. His dark, almost black, eyes stared straight into mine. I leant in, and he did the same. That sweet electric moment where I could feel his hot breath tickle the thin skin of my lips. My brain was crying out to get closer, but before I had the chance, he leant in quickly and crushed my lips with his. Damn, it seemed like everything around us disappeared. The need to breath cried out in my head, but I ignored it.

We pulled away, and suddenly my lips felt so cold and alone.

I snuggled my head into the crock of his neck, and like that, I fell asleep.

Boy, was there going to be hell to pay for tomorrow morning when mum found me like this…

--

**AN: Hope ya liked it!**

**Once again, sorry for the slow updates…**

Thanks for reading!! 


	2. 2010 Remake

Stay With Me (remake)

**SsZ-13**

**AN: Yo! :)**

**I thought I'd do a more updated version of this one, kinda to show how I might have improved.**

**And thank-you for all the nice comments in the last part, it means a lot to hear from you guys! =D**

**Speaking of which, to _Night Reader:_**

_**I'm so sorry I haven't updated, so, I'm gonna try a little harder this week to get a few updates up! As a thanks for reading my stories! I'm pretty up to date with my work... So... shouldn't be so hard! :)**_

**NOTE: Rare language, adultery themes.**

**Roll `em!**

**--**

This isn't the best way I wanted to spend my weekend…

Don't get me wrong! May, my best friend, is awesome! It's just, I've already seen this movie with her a hundred times!

Why, you ask? Because she absolutely loves it! I can't blame her though. Avatar is practically the best movie made…

Oh well, I suppose I could just grin and bear it for the next few hours.

"I'll go get the snacks," I said to her.

"Kay," she said, handing me some money.

"Don't worry about it..," I smiled, heading to the counter.

I ordered what we wanted, and began to make my way back to the outside area of the cinema where May was waiting.

Then I saw it. _Woah. _Standing right in front of me, _him_. His raven black hair sticking wildly out of his cap; his tanned dark skin; his tall well-built body-

_Bang!_

"Ouch…" I said getting up. Popcorn was scattered all over the floor, and so was…

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" _Stupid stupid stupid… _I scolded myself as I looked at the boy on the floor… drenched in Coke.

I stretched out my hand to help him up, which he happily took.

"No worries," he smiled. "No harm done."

_No harm done?! _I tell you now, if someone was to spill all of their large Coke on me… That would be the _last _thing I would say.

"Here." I said franticly, pulling out my serviette.

"Thanks," he smiled. _Smiled?! _I just spilt my five dollar Coke all over this guy, and he's _smiling?!_

Still, how sweet.

"What movie are ya watchin?" He said noticing the ticket in my hand.

"Oh, uh, Avatar!"

"Cool! Us too!" He said signalling his friends. "Is it just you?"

"No, it's-" I looked over at May, and noticed her laughing hysterically. "-Me and that clown over there..."

"Why don't ya watch it with us?" This guy could not be serious. After what I just did, and he _wants _me to watch the movie with him.

Well, how could I refuse.

"Sure!"

"Awesome. See ya there." He winked at me, and made his way back over to his friends.

I walked back over to May who was, of course, still laughing like a hyena.

"You...him...Oh god! You blew it before you even had a chance!"  
"A chance at what?!" I snapped.

"Oh please," she stopped laughing...kinda. "I saw the way you were looking at him. He was walking back from the bathroom, and you were staring at him like a god! You were so star-struck you didn't notice he was walking towards you!" She cracked again.

"There's something wrong with you..."

"So, what's his name? Is he nice? He didn't seem so angry that you...yeah." She giggled.

"His name is... Oh. I... I didn't catch his name. But he invited us to watch Avatar with him."

"Well, as long as you two don't get too lovey-dovey on me, then that sounds like fun."

"Don't say crap like that... I don't even know his name..."

We walked inside the cinema, and he spotted us right away.

"Over here!" He shouted. A few people... Scratch that, _everybody _in the cinema looked at us, but just as quickly went back to their own conversations.

We walked over to him and his mates, and found our seats.

"Saved ya a spot." He grinned. I blushed.

May leaned over and whispered something in my ear. "He saved _you _a seat..." She giggle.

"Shush." I hissed.

"Thanks, uhh..."

"Ash."

"Dawn." So, Ash was his name. It was so unique, yet, suited him so well.

As the lights dimmed, everyone got comfortable, and you could hear small hushed sounds coming from the back. I don't know about Ash, but at the moment, all I could think about was the person sitting next to me. It felt kind if awkward, but he didn't seem too uncomfortable.

I kept trying to keep my eyes on the screen, but I could swear every time I looked back, he would glance at me! But every time I went to look, he was staring straight at the screen. The only time I caught him looking at me was when he was offering me some of his pop corn.

About half way through, I felt his hand softly graze mine. His skin felt like a silk feather, and it sent electric bolts up my arm. He shot me a look, kind of scared. It was almost like he though I was going to bite him for touching my hand. He twitched his hand away, and with all the courage I could find in my thumping heart, I took his hand in mine. His hand jumped a little, but he grinned and took my hand as well. Though, we both refused to look at each other. But we both knew exactly what the other was thinking.

It seemed the closer we got to the finish of the movie, the closer we would get. And by the end, I had almost completely lost interest in the movie (that of which I had watched way too many times.) All my focus was on him. The soft and homely feeling of his jumper as a snuggled a little closer. The comforting feeling of his hand trailing up and down my arm. I could just about fall asleep...

"I _love _this movie!" May said, standing up as the lights switched back on.

We both split as though the lights were spotlights shinning down on us.

May grinned.

And I chortled.

"No wonder you weren't paying much attention..." She said huskily.

"Shh!" I panicked, which only made her grin wider.

After about another hour, we decided it was time to split. May winked at me and hopped on her bus.

"You comin' Ash?" Said one of his friends, although, the grin on his face said he already knew the answer.

"Nah. If it's alright with her, I'll take Dawn home." He looked at me with question.

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Kay, see ya later Ashy-boy." Ash's face grew red at the name.

"I'm just gonna head to the girl's room. Back in a sec..."

"Kay."

I walked inside the public outhouse, and started to almost inspect it. It was horrible. Toilet paper all over the floor and walls; even the ceiling! Water left its puddles all over the floor, and a few trails down the cream walls. The toilets weren't in any better condition... Lets just say they weren't as white as they should have been... I'm always left wondering what girls _do _in here!

I stepped inside one of the cubicles on the far end, and shut the door.

_Clank..._

My ears perked up at the sudden sound. I ignored it, thinking it _must _have been one of the pipes in the walls.

_Clank..._

Or not... I stayed perfectly still, and listened. I could feel someone else's presence.

Was is Ash? Why would he be in here... Was he going to...?! No. He wasn't that type of guy... Right?

I resumed what I was doing, only to hear the sound again.

_Clank...Clank..._

Someone was defiantly here.

"Ash?" I whimpered.

No response.

I quickly finished what I was doing, and cautiously opened the door. No one...

I looked twice, three times, four, no one... Then, I went to rush out. Screw washing my hands... It's not like they could get any cleaner with the state of these taps anyway.

"Come `er!" A rough voice exclaimed, and before I knew it, my arms were forced behind my back and my mouth and nose were covered.

I couldn't think straight... I could feel the blood pound in my ears. Soon I found I was having trouble standing. I couldn't breathe! I begged for air, I needed it now more then ever; but his hand didn't move an inch, no matter how hard a thrashed.

"_Mmeeeah. Mem me mu..." _I was begging for him to let me go. "Maahhhhhh!" I was screaming.

My vision got worse and worse as the lack of oxygen finally made my knees buckle. I suddenly found I didn't have the strength to move. My body fell limp in his arms, and he chucked me across the room. My head hit the wall, but not quite hard enough to knock the conciousness out of me. I still had to suffer through the sight ahead of me...

My vision was so blurry, but I could still see a dark figure make its way to me in the contrast of the light coloured walls. My brain still wasn't comprehending what was going on, but I knew I was in danger... Before I had the chance to scream, I felfhis cold hand slap itself on my mouth, and his other hand roughly grope my thighs. He tore my jeans from my body with no hesitation. My legs jumped as I felt the chilled wind hit them. I heard something small and metal rattle, and noticed him fiddling with his belt. Then it hit home. My worst nightmare. He finally managed to strip of his belt, and bring his pants down to his knees as he kneeled on the tiled floor.

I felt his hands make their way up to my hip. His cold fingers finding their way to my most private area...

Then, the chance I had be waiting for. He removed his hand from my mouth, and down towards his own pants.

I had no hesitation.

_I screamed._

"Stupid little bitch! You're mine-"

"Like shit!"

The scream took so much out of me, but a feel of relief flooded over me as I realised he was lying flat on the floor.

"What the hell?!" He casted an echo of his rough voice through the bathroom.

"You lucked out..." He was knocked to the floor again with the hard hand of Ash.

The man lied there unconscious.

"C'mon..." He said softly. I was surprised at how calm he acted, although, when he lifted me up I could feel his entire arm shaking.

He helped me stand, all while staring at the man on the floor.

"Can you walk?" I groaned. My head was repeatedly pounding the entire situation in my head. My head dropped down, and the blurred sight of my blood on the white floor was enough for me. I fainted.

_beep... beep... beep..._

That sound echoed in my head. Which, mind you, hurt like hell. I could feel the blood pulsating in my head. I began fidgeting, praying that loud _thump _of my blood would stop.

"Dawn?!" I heard a gasp. I opened my eyes, and slowly regained vision. Towering over my was the sight of two dark eyes. And, without notice, it seemed the unwanted _thumping _had stopped.

I smiled at the sight. The sight of him made my pain go unnoticed.

"Please say something..." He looked so tired. I wondered why. Was he really _that _worried about me?

"Hi..." I whispered.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips. "Thank god you're ok..."

"I wouldn't exactly call _this _ok. But it could be worse, but it's not. Thanks to you..."

"Yeah, but it could be better... I'm sorry..."

I took his hand. "Don't be..."

He smiled. "It's good to know you're alright... You're mum's coming by the way. The nurse found your record, and called her straight away."

"Thanks." I whispered gently, my eyes drooping shut.

I felt him pull his hand away from mine, and soon felt all the heat in the air disappear. I felt so lonely, very quickly as my hand quickly jumped back to his.

He shit back around.

"Please, stay with me..."

He smiled softly at me, and shifted over, so he was sitting next to me on my bed, his head leaning on the back wall.

I snaked my arm over his chest, and leaned into him, digging my face into the soft, homely feel of the fabric of his shirt. He wrapped his arms firmly around me and kissed my forehead.

"Dawn! Are you ok?!" I heard my mum screech. Suddenly I could hear that _thump _again...

--

AN: Still wasn't really my best… It sounded kinda… cliché.

You'll have to try and ignore my sluggish writing for now, when I started I was still trying to wake up... Then I had some drama to attend to (multiple actually) and now I'm begging to get to bed...

But still, I enjoyed writing it! Lets just hope I don't get some twisted lucid dream about it X)

**But, once again, thanks for reading!! =D**


End file.
